Affection
by lonelydaisies
Summary: Sai asks for advice on how to show affection towards someone he really cares about.


She flicked her luscious black hair over her shoulder as she peered down at the boy who was leaning against her bed, a brush and sketch book in his hands.

"I wish I had your talent;" She started as she hung over the side of her bed, her head hovering his shoulder "everything you do is beautiful."

"How do you do that so gracefully?" She asked as she entangled her fingers in his short locks, in awe over how gentle and precise his brush strokes were.

"It just comes naturally." He stated with a fake smile.

She responded with a simple "Oh" and proceeded to roll onto her back - her head hanging over the edge of her bed once again. Sai looked over at her through the corner of his eye, slightly envious of the beautiful blue-eyed girl before him. She wore her heart on her sleeve - she was never afraid to express any of her emotions no matter what the circumstances were.

If she wanted to cry in a ramen shop - she would cry. If she wanted to laugh uncontrollably at a temple - she'd laugh until she couldn't breath. Even though showing certain emotions at certain times was deemed inappropriate, she stayed true to herself as a person. Sai didn't know how to explain what he felt for her, she was one of the very few people he had let himself become close with, she knew everything about him and vice versa. They were together after her kitten died; Sai sitting with her an entire four hours as she cried her eyes out into his sleeve. They were together when she bragged out how she"stuck it" to her boss and caused a scene as she obnoxiously quit her job at a small flower shop for no specific reason. And they were together on rainy days like these, sitting in her small apartment chatting about nothing in particular.

She sensed his gaze on her and turned her head - shooting him a small smile. She plopped down off of her bed and landed beside the daydreaming boy, wrapping her arm around his neck and planting her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense underneath her arm and she quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry, please continue." She smiled as she eyed his painting.

He lifted his hand to paint yet another delicate stroke, but stopped as he felt a question eat away at him.

"Can you explain how it feels?" He bluntly asked, though a small amount of shyness in his tone.

"Hmm?" She hummed.

"To have feelings for someone." He added as he packed away his art supplies.

"Well-" She sighed as she straightened her posture. "When you're with them, you think about nothing else but them, and even when you're not with them, they're still the only thing on your mind. You want to do things with them; whether it's something small like eating breakfast together or something large like moving in with one another, you never want to leave their side. And when you see them, you get this strange feeling in your stomach, and you feel like anything is possible when you're around them." She smiled, embarrassed over her babbling.

"I'm sorry, it's rather hard to explain something like that." She apologized as she rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arm with his.

"What do you do when you feel something like that?" He asked, his body once again tense as he felt the warmth of her body against his.

"Well, you show them affection I guess." She shrugged.

"How do you do that?"

"I supposed it depends on the amount of feelings you have for the person."

"If I experience the things you mentioned, how would I go about showing the correct type of affection?" Sai inquired, making her giggle over his formal speaking manner.

"If you think the person returns your feelings, you could kiss them, or maybe even just hug them, you have to make sure you don't make them uncomfortable though." She laughed, trying to block out passed memories from her head of her old mistakes.

He nodded, staring off into space.

"It's getting late, maybe I should go take a bath." She sighed as she stood up, stretching her arms up over her head and groaning.

"Are you staying over tonight?" She lazily asked as she made her way to the door. Sai staying over at her place had become a normal thing, he once mentioned that he slept better knowing she was around, and she admitted that she felt the same.

"If so I'll go make us something to eat, I'm pretty hun-"

She was instantly cut off by Sai pulling her body against his, her face pressing up against his chest.

"W-What are you doing?" She nervously laughed, placing a hand on his chest.

"'If you think the person returns your feelings, you could kiss them, or maybe even just hug them.' that's what you said, right?" Sai asked.

All of a sudden, she could feel blood rush to her face. As he talked she could feel the vibrations from his chest, sending a small shiver down her spine. She wasn't sure what to do, she wasn't sure of how she felt. She had feelings for him in the past, but they quickly subsided as she learned more about his personality, she didn't want to fall in love with someone who would never return the same feelings.

Since she was much smaller than the person before her, she lifted her arms and wrapped them around his slender body, her heart beating quickly as she felt his cool skin.

"What do I do now?" He asked, somewhat satisfied over the results so far.

"I-I guess you could k-kiss me." She blushed as she avoided eye contact.

"You're too short." He smiled a sincere smile as he looked down at her.

"I-I'm sorry." She blurted out as she wiggled out of his embrace and sat down on her bed, patting the sheets next to her as a signal for him to join her.

He sat down awkwardly, unsure of how to make his first move. She smiled and grabbed his hand, bringing it up to her cheek. She closed her eyes, only wanting to think about how soft and warm his body felt.

"J-Just don't think about it too much, just do what feels right." She murmured.

With his hand still placed gently on her cheek, he moved in closer, the bed creaking beneath him. She felt his nose brush up against hers, their breath colliding as their lips hovered. After a moment, he finally moved in, closing the gap between their longing bodies. His lips were soft and pleasant, though there wasn't much emotion in it. He went to pull away, only to be pulled back in for a much more rough, passionate kiss. His eyes shot open, surprised by her sudden decision. After a moment of her doing most of the kissing, his body finally eased up and he melted into the kiss, beginning to take over. Out of nowhere; a memory popped into his mind. He once saw a couple outside of a small little shop kissing just like this, though they were using their tongues, it looked much more aggressive, though he felt it meant more than just a normal peck on the lips.

He decided to let his tongue brush against her bottom lip, she instantly agreed and allowed him entrance, her tongue dancing with his as he explored all areas of her mouth. She grabbed his hand, bringing it up to her breast.

"Touch them." She whispered in his ear after their kiss had broken.

Unsure of what she meant, he went on instinct. He squeezed her left breast tightly, receiving a small whimper from the girl beside him.

"D-Did I hurt you?" He asked, whipping away his hand.

She murmured a quiet 'no', grabbing onto his hand and kissing his knuckles. She kissed up his arm all the way to his neck.

She stood up in front of him, lifting her shirt over her head to reveal her bare chest. She sat back down, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing him into a close embrace. He felt her chest brush against his, and a blush rushed upon his pale cheeks. Wanting to touch her more, he lifted his hand and placed it on her back, rubbing up and down her spine.

"Can I take over for a little while?" She purred as she pulled away, receiving a nod in return.

She gently pushed him down, his head hitting her pillow. She crawled on top of him, unzipping his vest, not even noticing the look of complete surprise and embarrassment on his face.

She tossed the piece of fabric to a random corner of the room, letting her hands glide along his toned body. She leaned down, her mouth hovering his collarbone, Sai shivering as he felt her warm breath attack his skin. She made her way up to his neck, gently sucking on his beautiful pale skin. She moved down farther, finally finding his sweet spot as he moaned from beneath her.

"I've never felt like this before." He managed to say.

"Do you like it?" She smirked, kissing down to his collarbone, letting her tongue slip out here and there.

A soft moan was the only response she received from the male.

She lowered herself down even more, kissing his chest, moving down to his navel, smiling as she discovered his erection.

_Already?_ She thought

She slipped off his pants along with his boxers, throwing them over near his vest. She smiled as she saw his fully-hardened member in front of her, she loved the fact that it was caused by her.

She looked up at him as she took him in her hands, his eyes were squeezed shut and his head was back due to the large amount of pleasure that was running through his body even from her lightest touch. She glided her tongue along his shaft, stopping by and teasing the tip, earning a fair amount of moans in the process. She finally lowered her mouth down onto his cock, slowly sucking up and down, her hands working whatever wasn't in her mouth. She was able to fit all of him in her mouth for a good amount of time. His breathing finally became heavier, and she knew he was close,

"Look at me." She requested as she eyed him up, slowly taking him in her mouth once again.

After bobbing her head a couple more times, he let out a small cry, thrusting his hips as he released himself in her mouth, their eyes still locked.

"How was it?" She asked as she crawled up next to him, wiping some of the leftover cum off of the side of her cheek and sucking it off of her finger.

"Want to try now?" She smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"What do I do?" He blushed as they switched places, his body now on top of her petite form.

"Just do what you think feels right." She repeated from just moments ago, this time more confidently.

He slowly lowered his mouth down to her neck, placing hesitant little kisses here and there. The kisses turned more passionate as he began to get the hold of what exactly he was doing. He grabbed her breast, beginning to kiss closer to her collar bone, as soon as he sucked on the perfect spot she let out a loud moan. Sai quickly became addicted to those little lust-filled sighs and moans, and he suddenly decided he wanted to get more out of her. He moved his mouth down to her breast, sucking on her sensitive nipple as she once again moaned at his touch.

"Sai..." She breathlessly whispered, bringing her lips to his. "Take off my skirt."

He moved down to her hips, proceeding to slowly slip off the piece of fabric and tossing it somewhere in the room. He placed a small, loving kiss on her stomach and brought his face just inches from hers.

She grabbed his right hand, guiding it down her torso and down to the hem of her panties. As soon as he felt the soft fabric, his eyes widened and he slightly moved his hand away. She giggled and kissed his jawline, moving his hand down into the fabric.

"J-Just move your fingers." She suggested as she looked him in the eyes.

Not entirely sure of where exactly he was supposed to touch, he pressed his fingers up against her, the girl before him gasping out in pleasure.

"More." She whispered, placing her hand on his back.

He moved his fingers in a circular motion, deciding to quicken his pace as he realized that going faster must bring more pleasure. She dug her fingernails into his precious skin as she found herself reaching her peak.

"Not yet!" She blurted out, moving his fingers away from her clit and down to her entrance.

"W-Wha-"

"J-Just put t-them in." She stuttered, in a daze from the amount of pleasure that was coursing throughout her entire body.

He felt for her opening, and hesitantly stuck his fingers inside. He figured that he was supposed to do what he did before, and began moving his fingers in and out, he instantly hit her g-spot as she cried out of pleasure.

"Faster!" She called out, Sai obeying and pumping as fast as his body would allow him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, entangling her fingers in his silky hair. He looked down at her, captivated by the most beautiful expression on her face.

"I-I'm c-c-cumming!" She yelled, pulling at his hair as her body trembled beneath him.

She felt an explosion of pleasure burst inside of her as he pumped his fingers in and out a few more times. Her vision went weak as her eyes slightly rolled back in her head, she bit her lip as her head flew back onto the pillow. She let out one last whimper as he removed his fingers and hovered over her, not sure of what he should do now. She opened her eyes, pleasure written all over her face. She brought his fingers up to her mouth, inserting them in and sucking off the cum that sweetly coated them. He blushed and looked away as she smiled at him. She propped herself up on her elbows, kissing his chin.

"Come here." She said, motioning for him to lay down behind her.

She grabbed his arm and wrapped it around her waist as she snuggled into his body. He unconsciously nuzzled his face into her neck, taking in her calming scent.

"What did you think?" She nervously asked.

"I liked it." He murmured into her neck. "A lot"

She giggled as she placed one last kiss upon his lips, the both of them proceeding to doze off into a deep sleep.


End file.
